


Recollection

by skysedge



Series: Downloading Desire... [4]
Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Reincarnation, Spoiler for Cinderella's Act of Reality, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: “I had a bad dream,” Cinderella admits.“How lovely," The Little Mermaid smiles. "Tell me about it?”
Relationships: Cinderella/Little Mermaid (SINoAlice)
Series: Downloading Desire... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Recollection

Cinderella wakes with a start. She sits bolt upright, her heart racing and in a cold sweat. A dream, right, a real doozy of a dream, but she’s awake now, there’s nothing to be afraid of, she’s-

“Oh!”

A sudden noise behind her and she reaches back instinctively, slaps away a hand that had been reaching for her. She turns to find the Little Mermaid kneeling on the floor beside her, her big blue eyes wide. Cinderella breathes a sigh and lets her hand fall. It’s not the first time the strange girl has been next to her when she’s woken up. No corner of the library is safe from her weird ways.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Cinderella says. The Little Mermaid smiles.

“You look so  _ angry _ .”

Yeah, that’s the sort of response she had been expecting. Cinderella runs a hand through her hair, willing her heart to stop pounding, and sighs again.

“Bad dream,” she admits.

“How lovely. Tell me about it?”

Cinderella isn’t in the habit of sharing her dreams. Any other day she would make a bad joke and leave. But the dream had been so vivid, so  _ real,  _ that she finds herself speaking it aloud in wonder.

“There were  loadsa men. Powerful men, like, but stupid too. I was datin’ one. Used ‘em like  steppin ’ stones to get to the top of some organisation. I was all proud of myself, you know, like a queen in a big new castle only they put some poison shit in my drink and I...”

She can feel it still, her throat closing up, her vision blurring, her legs going out from under her. She licks her dry lips.

“Snuffed it,” she finishes. “Fuckin’ stupid way to go.”

It sounds lame now that she’s heard it aloud but that’s fine, takes some of the power away from it. The Little Mermaid seems to think differently. She begins to clap softly in little fluttering motions, her eyes shining with tears.

“Oh, isn’t that wonderful?” she murmurs. Cinderella raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Being betrayed by the man you love is the sweetest sorrow of all...”

Of course. Cinderella shouldn’t have expected anything else. She gets to her feet and stretches with a groan, turning her back on the other girl.

“Who said anything about love?” she asked. “You don’t need a man for that anyway.”

She hears the Little Mermaid getting up behind her and this time doesn’t jump as two slender arms wind their way around her waist. 

“No?”

When she breathes in, Cinderella can smell the ocean. She stays still, makes no effort to either leave or reciprocate.

“Will  _ you  _ love me then?” the Little Mermaid continues softly, pressing her cheek against Cinderella’s back. “Will you break my heart into a million pieces?”

Cinderella laughs at that, the moment broken.

“I’ll break your face if you don’t shut up,” she says, stepping away. “It was stupid trying to talk to you about anything.”

“So cold. I like it.”

The Little Mermaid is crying but there’s a smile on her lips. She’s sick in the head, wrong in all sorts of ways, but talking to her has cheered Cinderella up somehow. That dream, nightmare, whatever it was...it doesn’t matter. What matters is here and now. She picks up her gun from the floor and slings it over her shoulder, beckoning to the other girl with one finger.

“C’mon then.”

The Little Mermaid skips to her side gleefully.

“Are you going to betray me like my prince did?” she asks. Cinderella slings an arm around her shoulders with a sharp grin.

“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”

They head off deeper into the library and soon she forgets the dream altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets Tarot Prompt Table Challenge, _The Tower_ \- A spectacular ambition that ends with disaster.


End file.
